


Where's The Love?

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nev is tired of the all the scams and games people play. Just when he's given up on love, love finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's The Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Catfish and this is a work of fiction.

It had been an exhausting filming of an episode. The film crew had retired to their own hotel rooms and Max and Nev had decided to return to their shared room. Entering the room before Max, Nev walked directly to his bed and fell down upon it face first. Max heard a heavy sigh being exhaled into one of the hotel bed pillows. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to his friend's legs.

"What's wrong?" He asked, reaching out and rubbing Nev's back.

Nev rolled over onto his back and buried his eyes within the crook of his arm. "I'm just sick and tired of the same old shit! There is no such thing as love, as _true love_. All of it is games and scams. I can't fucking stand it!" Nev complained.

Max picked up his digi cam off the bed and placed it on the night stand. Then he returned to Nev's bed, lifting up Nev's legs so that he could sit on the bed under them. He lowered them onto his lap and took off Nev's shoes. He heard Nev's breathing deepen when he took off his socks and started to gently massage his feet.

"Why don't you just stop? We can stop doing this you know?" Max suggested.

"I don't' stop because just for once, just for once, I want a happy ending. I want to bring two people together and have it not be fake. I want to bring two people together and have them end up better because of it. Why can't I get that? Why can't that happen?" He sighed. "It's because love isn't real. It's all fake."

Max was always straight forward, on most things anyway. It bothered him that he hadn't been straight forward from the beginning on one important thing. He feared that if he were to say anything, it could ruin their friendship but tonight, seeing Nev like this hurt. He didn't like seeing his friend hurt and in so much pain. Max took a deep breath and stood up, gently lowering Nev's legs onto his bed. He took a step close so that he was looming over Nev's covered face. Slowly he bent down, bracing himself with his arms on Nev's bed and gently kissed his lips. Nev moved his arm from his brown eyes and blinked in disbelief and to adjust his eyes to the harsh bright light of the lamp.

"Before you freak out, punch me and end our friendship," Max started. "I just wanted to let you know that I care about you. I'd even go as far and say that I love you and you know me. You know how I don't use that word for--"

Max's eyes went wide when he was silenced by Nev grabbing his shirt and crashing his lips onto his. Max lowered himself on top of Nev's body and deepened the kiss with a slide of his tongue. He felt his salt and pepper hair being pulled and stroked as Nev held him captive within the kiss. When Max pulled away, his lips were swollen and he was gasping for air.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" Nev asked.

Max thought about the long road trips, all the hotel stays together and he smiled. "Long enough. Long enough." He replied.

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 2: I remember one ep where Nev said he was a hopeless romantic. There was also an ep where Max had said something along the lines of "Wouldn't you want to have sex with your girlfriend?" and Nev replied, "Yeah, I would like to make love to a girl who I was in a relationship with." It was both of their wording that I had in mind with this fic and Nev saying he was a romantic. I wanted to write my usual smut but this story wrote itself.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Thanks


End file.
